


Отвези меня к океану

by fandom Devil May Cry 2020 (Devil_May_Cry_2018), Sir_Fagoth_Hellsing



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_May_Cry_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Devil%20May%20Cry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Fagoth_Hellsing/pseuds/Sir_Fagoth_Hellsing
Summary: Если бы только охотник знал, каким геморроем для него обернется неосторожно брошенное когда-то обещание о поездке к океану, ни за что не совершил бы этой ошибки снова
Relationships: Dante/Lady/Trish (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Fandom Devil May Cry 2020 - Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Отвези меня к океану

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: **Sir Fagoth Hellsing** | [ficbook](https://ficbook.net/authors/139437) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/SirFagoth)
> 
> после событий аниме

Синоптик на Эн-би-си не соврал: погода действительно выдалась чудесная.

Данте в полной мере осознал это, как только сбросил жаркий плащ и улегся на белоснежный шезлонг, скрываясь от солнца под гигантской шляпкой пляжного зонта. Стоило бы, наверное, и остальную одежду снять, но в сон клонило так сильно, что едва его затылок коснулся изголовья лежака, как глаза сами собой сомкнулись, а заплясавшие перед ними цветные пятнышки навеяли мысли о галлюциногенных грибах, которые Данте, само собой, никогда в жизни не пробовал.

Однако полностью погрузиться в волшебные грезы под мирный плеск воды ему не дали.

— Это не то! — сурово припечатал знакомый пронзительный голосок, от которого Данте, несмотря на солнцепек, бросило в дрожь.

Он открыл глаза, привстал на локтях и чуть не столкнулся нос к носу с настоящей занозой в заднице по имени Пэтти Лоуэлл. Малышка хмурилась, а это уже говорило о многом.

На немой вопрос она ответила еще более категорично, хоть и гораздо конкретнее:

— Ты обещал свозить меня к океану. А это не океан! Это большая лужа в глуши!

Данте, пожав плечами, опустился обратно под спасительную тень зонта.

— Ну, не в глуши, а на лучшем курорте штата. И не лужа, а озеро.

Если бы только охотник знал, каким геморроем для него обернется неосторожно брошенное когда-то обещание про океан, ни за что не совершил бы этой ошибки снова. Однако, когда двумя днями ранее Моррисон неожиданно приволок вместо оплаты за последний заказ путевку в элитный резорт-отель на берегу Хайленд Лейк, он посчитал это неплохим шансом умаслить Пэтти. И просчитался.

— Тебе повезло, что я сегодня добрая, — вздохнула маленькая мисс и тут же с ужасающей прямолинейностью протянула руку ладонью вверх. — Дай денег.

Сочтя, что в данной ситуации лучше поступить как обычно, Данте с поражающей воображение скоростью захлопнул глаза и засопел в обе ноздри, словно не он тут только что разговоры разговаривал.

Но ведь это была Пэтти. Та самая Пэтти, которая ему, даже израненному и пришпиленному к кресту не позволила перевести дух. Вот и сейчас, стоило охотнику изобразить скоропостижный уход в спячку, как эта неугомонная белокурая особа принялась расталкивать его и тормошить с невиданной для ребенка силой.

— Ну ладно, ладно, — сдался наконец Данте, запуская руку в нагрудный карман жилета, — вот, держи.

В сложенные лодочкой ладошки Пэтти опустился металлический доллар. Целый один.

Девочка выразительно взглянула на него из-под своей нарядной соломенной шляпы, и Данте, кряхтя и скрипя, как старый дед, принялся рыться в карманах брюк.

Пэтти без лишних слов схватила обнаруженную там десятку, чуть надорванную в уголке, и очень серьезно, по-деловому зашагала к расположенной на другом конце берега палатке со сладостями.

Охотник какое-то время провожал ее напряженным взглядом человека, еще не до конца смирившегося с потерей своих кровных, однако, когда обзор неожиданно перекрыла чья-то атлетично оформленная попа в черных трусиках на завязках, финансовые проблемы утратили всякое значение. Над трусиками красиво развевались на ветру длинные светлые волосы.

Данте прищурился и охнул, не в силах поверить собственным глазам.

— Мама...

«Мама», услышав его, развернулась, но вместо легкого и нежного заговорила вдруг томным голосом Триш:

— Привет, милый. Тебе что, солнышко напекло?

Конечно, откуда здесь было взяться маме, отстраненно подумал охотник, с досады отворачиваясь в другую сторону. И не зря, потому что там тоже была не менее симпатичная попа, правда – на сей раз в красных бикини.

— Ну и что вы вдвоем тут забыли? — недовольно спросил он попу в красном, оказавшуюся, разумеется, пятой точкой Леди. — Следите за мной? Вынюхиваете что-то?

Обернувшись плавно, как в замедленной съемке гламурной рекламы, Леди кокетливо дернула плечиком.

— Да кому ты сдался. Мы за ребенком присматриваем. Она так давно мечтала об отдыхе на пляже, но раз уж это ты, — на слове «ты» охотница сделала жирный акцент и для пущей убедительности указала на Данте пальцем, — то ожидать можно чего угодно. Особенно неприятностей.

— Неужели, — фыркнул, как оказалось, виновник всех бед, после чего пошарил по шезлонгу в поисках полотенца. Обнаружив его в области поясницы, вытащил оттуда и накинул себе на лицо. — Ну и проваливайте тогда с малявкой нянчиться, чего ко мне привязались?

Солнышко это было, которое напекло, или грибы – те самые, никогда не испробованные, – но что-то настойчиво подсовывало ему в голову непристойные фантазии с участием его самого и этих двух убийственно прекрасных (и просто убийственных) дам.

Смирившись, что спокойно вздремнуть не выйдет, Данте с обреченным стоном высвободился из полотенца и тут же оказался под прицелом внимательных глаз. Теперь всей троицы.

— Когда ты успела вернуться? — удивился он, обнаружив раскрасневшуюся от быстрого шага Пэтти в компании полуголых охотниц, рассматривать которых всячески избегал.

Девочка его слушать – впрочем, как всегда – не стала.

— Вот! — победно улыбнулась она, вываливая ему прямо на живот и бедра целую горку чего-то в цветастых упаковках из прозрачного пакета. — Мне скидку дали, представляешь, Данте?

До этого момента Данте действительно не представлял – с чего бы, в самом деле, – что мороженое может быть таким холодным. Особенно если это мороженое не в стеклянных пиалах.

— Больше никогда, — после долгого молчания сообщил он Пэтти, чувствуя, как стремительно, несмотря на слой одежды, начинают неметь гениталии – уже и полуголые охотницы не радовали, — никаких увеселительных поездок, никаких обещаний и пари. И никакого океана!


End file.
